clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Why should the Knight be buffed
Remember the times when Knight is arguably the most overpowered cards in the game? Yes, he has a lot of HP, for 3 elixir only, he can counter a lot of troop, swarms, even tank. There was actually quite a time where Ice Golem and the other mini tanks are nowhere to be seen, thanks to him! But unfortunately, after realizing Knight is too overpowered, supercell nerfed him twice. He did gain 3% HP back but in my opinion: this is not enough. Knight is still a bit underwhelming. He needs a buff in my opinion. But Why? I need a buff...... 1. Outclassed by many other troops (Particularly Ice Golem) After his 6% HP nerf, I thought the reason why Knight’s usage rate and win rate has gone down severely thanks to Dark Prince, Which got buffed at the same time. For 4 months already Dark Prince is considered as the #1 Card that needed a huge nerf. But After he got nerfed in April, I realized even if he remained OP, Knight’s biggest rival is the Ice Golem. His stats are obviously far worse but he provided way more value thanks to his cheaper cost, only 2 elixir! And he has a slow down! He only attacks buildings, which assist his ability to kite. Think about that: Comparison to these 2 vs the PEKKA, Knight gets striked down in 2 shots, whereas Ice Golem drag the PEKKA all the way to the other side, letting the tower to kill her. Comparing to Knight, obviously Ice Golem did a better job! What’s worse, Valkyrie became the most overpowered card all the sudden, thanks to the huge 7% HP buff and the initial attack boost! For 1 extra elixir, Valkyrie is basically a much stronger knight that deals 360 Area Damage! Obviously Hog Rider and Musketeer are all strong, with Valkyrie back , trifecta dominates once again. In that meta Knight is considered as one of the worst cards in the game. Oh joy! He’s underpowered again. 2. Low damage Knight wields a sword, but for some reason it deals less damage than miner and Bandit which uses a shovel and wooden club! It means that he can’t even 1 shot Goblins. Goblin Gang is one of the best cards in the game, if he tanks for the Hog Rider/Goblin Barrel, Goblin Gang will quickly overwhelm them all (Left ignored of course) Forget those like Valkyrie and Dark Prince, there’re just so much more single targeting card which can deal with Goblin Gang much better. (etc Lumberjack which is also quite underwhelming) Did I mention the Rascals yet? Sure they’ll get nerfed tomorrow but still they pack more punch than Knight thanks to the rascal girls! 3. The slow decline of Log Bait and Mortar nerf hapenning on 2/7/2018 Knight is the main tank of both of them. On 11/12/2017, there was a significant nerf for Log bait, having 6/8 cards being nerfed! (Obviously Goblin barrel remained OP but still) There’s always a point where the meta has to move on and it severly affected log bait, Knight was part of it. Even if it still remained good, it’s just a lot less overpowered. Even so, people replaced Knight with something else! (Prince, Ghost, Valk, Rascals etc) Mortar also heavily relied on Knight! But it’s getting nerfed. If mortar really became useless then what’s the purpose of Knight? X-Bow decks? Once again, Ice Golem. Hog cycle. It’s ok to use +1 elixir for Valk. Bridge spam? Why not use Dark Prince to speed things up? I’m sorry if you’re a knight hater, but on my opinion: Knight really need a buff. At least make him balance the meta once again, not ruining it, hopefully making him the jack of all trade once again! Category:Blog posts